Halloween TAIL
by FairLevy
Summary: finally i started the competition... well i love writing romantic stuffs...so ti's not halloween type at all maybe... but read it anyway and leave a review... NaLu Gruvia ElfxEver Jerza...
1. Chapter 1: Announcement!

**A/N NOTE: Property to Hiro Mashima  
>It's just the beginning …I need your help to continue… so please read and leave a review. ! THANKS A LOT! 3 (Halloween Special!)<strong>

.

There's was a lot of buzzing in the hall. Everyone in the guild has been given a note in the morning to gather here in the hall. Everyone is excited. Apparently there was going to be a special announcement.

'We are going to get free fish!'Happy, the little jolly cat screamed.  
>Carla rolled her eyes:' I don't think so.'<br>Not far away, Elfman shouted:' It is going to be a manly news!'  
>'I'm fired up!' Natsu added and punched Gray in the face.<br>'You idiot!' And obviously he punched him backed.  
>We all know what happen after that. The usual fight; where everyone is fighting everyone for nothing.<p>

'STOP!' Everyone freezed when they heard Master shouting.

'Please be calm everyone,' Mirajane said with her usual warm smile.  
>The Master sat down on the stage, signaling Mira to continue her announcement.<p>

'Fairy Tail is not only a guild, we are family. And as most of you know, we are going to celebrate Halloween this year.'

Everyone cheered and applauded. Mira raised her hands to silence them all. She does look cute and sweet, she is cute and sweet but none can also forget the fact that she has Satan Soul.

'But this year we will celebrate it in a more amusing way. We are going to have a competition for Halloween. 'THE FAIRY TAIL HALLOWEEN COMPETITON' all of you must be paired up. We will see which pair can scare people the most. And we have special prizes for the winning pair and also for the best costume.' Mirajane announced.

The air was filled with extreme excitement. Master got up and said: 'I declare that THE FAIRY TAIL HALLOWEEN COMPETITON and take it seriously. And also have fun my children.'

No shout could stop the excitement all around the hall. Everyone started shouting ideas and plans.

'Also the pair must be made up of a male and a female, this way it will be more fun and fair.'

**.**

Now you decide the pairing (except for GajeelxLevy because I love them, so they'll be paired!..so vote ! )

choose for :  
>1. Natsu and Lucy<br>2. Natsu and Lisana  
>3. Natsu and Erza<br>4. Gray and Juvia  
>5. Gray and Wendy<br>7. Elfman and Evergreen  
>8. Freed and Mira<br>9. Elfman and Mira

And you are free to add you own pairs...so vote up and add you pair ! Thank you ...and leave a review for voting and ideas!(p.s i don't know why ... each time i'm saving parts of the pairs and number are being deleted..so please add some pairs of your own! i'll write ! 3 )


	2. Chapter 2: Special Guest

**A/N NOTE : Property of Hiro Mashima  
>I wasn't going to update so quickly since I'm doing examinations .. Thanks to #Yadish J … for his review which has boost up my energy… I didn't know just reading a review would have made me so happy! :D so plz leave a review ! … Thanks to everyone who read!<strong>

The guys were now worried.  
>Droy said: 'I can pair up with Levy, but with a girl on a team, a lot of pair will lose.'<p>

It was going to be easy to scare the girls. Then as if everyone thought was connected they all turned and looked at Erza. Erza was sitting and eating her cake with appreciation. Everyone knew instantly with Erza on a team, surely they'll win.

'Erza be my partner!' Each guy started to shout including Natsu, Droy, Jet, Macao, Bickslow…  
>'You won't let me alone, will you?' Happy said in pleading voice to Erza. The latter ignore all of them while eating her cake.<p>

'Be my partner and I'll treat you with the sweetest cake you've ever eaten.' Erza turned and her jaws dropped. How can she forget that soothing voice?  
>'Jellal!?' Erza said in a whisper.<p>

'No. it is our special guest. It's Mystogan and he has the right to participate since he is a former member of the guild.' Mira said from behind. And then she winked at Erza, whose cheeks became as red as her hair.

Everyone knew it wasn't Mystogan, but they pretended as if they were fooled. They all knew that Erza and Jellal are very close. With Jellal and Erza on the same team, now everyone knew they had to find a good partner if they want to win.

Jellal and Erza smiled at each other for a long time before they started to talk.  
>'So, how come you are here?' Erza asked trying to hide the fact that she was very happy of his presence.<p>

'I wanted to celebrate Halloween in a better way this year. And I got an invitation by Mirajane to join the competition. Well, I missed my childhood friend; it was a golden chance to spend some time with her.'  
>He replied in a very warm way.<p>

Erza avoided eye contact and said: 'It's good to see you like that. I promise you, you'll have the best Halloween of your life. Here everything is very lively. You won't regret coming.'  
>"And that it's going to my best Halloween too, with you here."She added in her thought.<p>

'I know I won't regret it. You are here; it's enough for me to make it a better Halloween.' And the way he said that and smiled made Erza quivered. The strong and harsh Erza, is always weak before Jellal.

She tried to stay in control thus broke the silence and said: 'Do you have any ideas for costumes? I mean, I do want to win this competition.'

'I thought you'll have many ideas, considering the amount of Armors you have. But wait, your Armors are not that reliable. Remember your legend swimming suit.' Jellal himself blushed at what he said.

Both of them remember when they accidentally went on the love slide and Erza swimming suit was fraying, she ended up naked in his arms.

They laughed. Mirajane was watching them from the counter and was beaming. The site of two lovers always made her happy. She knows these two can't be together now, but she'll bring them together, like she just did.

She removed her list on which she has written all the pairing she wanted and cross out: 'Jellal and Erza.'  
>Next on her list was: 'Gajeel and Levy.'<p>

Jet and Droy were both on Levy's side, begging her to choose them as partner.  
>Mira sighed:' I have to do something about these two!'<p>

**.**  
><strong>I'm ending it here because I have revision to do! Hope you enjoy it … and leave a review and suggestions. And choose the other pairings. I'll write about GaLe and other pairing and soon the competition will start. Look how Mira turns Halloween's mood into Valentines mood! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Partner

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
>I just so want to write about Gajeel and Levy….Well I'm taking a break from my revision… and Try to write…Thanks for reading! And write a review!<strong>

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

'Levy you need to make a choice. 'Jet said finally tired of fighting with Droy and telling him to find someone else as a partner.

Levy sighed: 'You both know I'm not going to reject anyone of you. I don't want to hurt you. We are a team. So please decide for yourself.'Mira looked at Gajeel and saw that he doesn't look interested in the competition at all. With a few minutes of thinking, she knew what to do.

'I'm not going to participate in the competition.' Lilly told Gajeel.

Gajeel remained silence. He was feeling a strange kind of joy, looking around and seeing everyone smiling. He learned and felt real happiness only after joining Fairy Tail.

'OY! You are giving up before the competition start?' Natsu teased Gajeel.

Gajeel shrugged and teased back: 'If I participate you won't stand a chance of winning, idiot.'

'Oh! Never, I'm Natsu Dragneel, I never lose! Join the game, if you are not afraid, of course.'

Gajeel didn't reply. Actually he really wanted to join in, but he doesn't have a partner.

'Count him in, I'm with him!' Levy said while standing in front of Gajeel in a protective way.

'You are with me?' Gajeel asked in a confused tone. Levy smiled and stretched her arms toward Gajeel.  
>'Will you be my partner?'<p>

Gajeel stood there looking at her, dumbfounded. Mira came, took hold of Gajeel's hand and placed it on Levy's little hand.

'This is how you say yes!' Mira said lively.

Gajeel tried to hide his embarrassment by saying: 'I'll do my best, shrimp!' And then he ruffled Levy's hair.

'Now I'm fired up!' Natsu shouted and spit out fire.

'Instead of challenging everyone, can you help me with the costumes idea? We are a team remember!' Lucy's voice came from outside.  
>'Coming partner, see you Gajeel.' Natsu waved at Levy and Gajeel then winked at Mirajane.<p>

Looking worried, Levy asked Mira: 'Have you seen Jet and Droy, I need to talk to them.'

Mira giggle then answered: 'Yes, they told me they won't participate and went away. Don't worry about them.'

Mira went to talk to those two and made them understand, nicely, that Levy should only be paired up with Gajeel. If by nicely, we mean using Satan Soul. The poor guys went home looking very pale.

Mira then left those two alone.

'I have to read some book right now, will you be free tonight?' Levy asked. Before Gajeel could reply she gave him a piece of paper on which she had written her address and said: 'Come at about eight, and then we'll discuss about ideas. Okay?'

Gajeel could only nod; the sudden rise of temperature of his body had prevented him from saying anything. All he could think about was: "tonight…me and Levy…"

He stood there with the paper in his hand watching Levy leaving the hall and waving at him. He smiled, he actually doesn't need the address, and all he had to do was follow her smell. A smell which he love and doesn't know why makes him feel dizzy but also at ease.

Mira was dancing with joy, this was better than she thought! She crossed out Gajeel and Levy on her list but added something near their name: 'First Date.' Levy invited Gajeel, but Mira can't let this night end up only with discussion about costumes, can she?

**.**

**.**  
><strong>A date?<strong>

** A GaLe date? Is that even possible… we'll see! Thanks for reading…leave a review and suggestions! THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4: KISS?

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
>A big thank you to anyone who read….And thanks a lot for leaving reviews which boost up my energy!... I have revisions to do… but I so want to write…so I'll write! 3 (p.s maybe Gajeel is OCC but I'm a big fan of GaLE …so sorry about my portraying his character like that I can't help it)<strong>

Juvia was standing behind a pillar admiring Gray as always. Gray was sitting and talking to Wendy.  
>'Do you have a partner yet?'<p>

'No, I don't really want to participate, unless Carla will. And you?'

'Not really.' Then like usual, his white t-shirt he was wearing, vanished. Juvia's face became red.

Juvia felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned, and it was Mirajane. 'Are you okay Juvia? Your face is red.'

'Juvia is fine, but…'

Mira move her eyes toward Gray then back to Juvia. 'I know, so you want Gray to be your partner?'

'Gray-sama will be Juvia's partner?' And Juvia was lost in her thought; "she was standing and Gray came holding her hands saying 'Yes Juvia, you are my sole partner.'"

Juvia put her hands on her red cheeks and whispered: 'Gray-sama!'

'I'll help you, and you'll have to help me with something later.' Mira proposed, even though she would have help Juvia anyway. Juvia nodded with great excitement. She'll do anything for being Gray-sama's partner.

Mira then walked to Gray and started talking to him.

'You don't have a partner yet? I mean everyone is joining, even Natsu.'

'I guess I don't, Romeo went with Wendy.'

'I have a solution for you, there…' Mira replied pointing at Juvia, who again was behind a pillar and peeking at them.

Ah! How haven't not thought about that before. Gray thought, sometimes Juvia scare him with her actions and words, he won't find a better partner for Halloween.

Gray went to Juvia. 'Juvia, will you be my partner?' He asked in his usual tone. But for Juvia, it was as if she heard an angel's voice and in her mind flowers was falling, violin was playing...

'Gray-sama wants Juvia to be his partner?' Juvia asked to confirm it was real.

But what Gray replied was just too much for her. 'Yes, actually none can be a better partner for me than you Juvia.'

'Hyeeaa' She shouted in a cute way then actually fainted. Gray pulled her in time and held her in his arms. He sighed.

'Juvia?' Gray called her name many times but she remained motionless in his arms.

'Carry her to the infirmary.' Mira said. Seeing how caringly Gray took Juvia in his arms to the infirmary, she giggled.

Gray laid Juvia down on the infirmary bed and sat beside her. He took some water and sprinkled it on her face. But in vain, she remained motionless.

Gray looked at her and smile. It was not every day he could see Juvia like that; because most of the time she is pretty full of energy around him and blushing and all.

With the sunlight shinning from the window and the water on her face twinkling, she looked so cute, Gray thought. He touched her cheeks then slowly moved his one hand to her hair behind her ear.

'Juvia…' Gray said in a barely audible voice. Why was the air around him feeling so hot? Gray couldn't understand. He moved his face towards hers. And then he moved his lips closer to her. Closer…closer…until he could felt her breath on his lips.

He was going to close the space between their lips when… 'Gray-sama…' Juvia whispered. Instantly Gray jumped back and stood up.

Juvia's eyes were still close. 'Juvia, are you okay?' Gray asked.

Juvia rubbed her eyes, and then open them slowly. 'Where am I?' She said in a sleepy voice.

'You passed out. You should probably rest.' Gray said while looking at the floor, he couldn't meet her eyes.

He threw a little towel on her, saying:'dry your face. We'll talk about the competition tomorrow.'  
>And he went away.<p>

'What was I doing? Why did I do that…I was going to k-i-s-s her?' Gray kept thinking while he was walking and went home.  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**  
><strong>I have to stop here… :o I got exams in about 5 hours… so you enjoy ;) … thanks for reading and leave a review…I love reading them! What will Juvia do if she knew her 'Gray-sama' was going to kiss her… we'll see….. Thanks a lot to all of you! hope you like it...plz tell me if u do :D ( i don't really know if i've written well how i imagine the scene... : leave a review and tell me how well u could picture it ? thnk you :D) **


	5. Chapter 5: The night

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
>I wasn't able to write about Gruvia that well…I'm sorry…Thanks for reading… I hope I can write better…<br>: D leave a review… tell me if you like it.. Or even hate it … :D or any suggestions… because my energy to write lies in these reviews! (p.s just wanted to used *Alt* and diff numbers to include a line symbol X'D weird me **** )**

** •◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙**

Mira was checking her list. She was crossing out a lot of names and feeling very happy. She looked around and noticed her brother; she smiled and wrote down a new pair and instantly cross it out; Elfman and Evergreen.

She does get nightmare when she think about those two getting a baby (eww) but still she know deep down these two are made for each other.

'Laxus!' Mira shouted his name when she saw him leaving the hall. She needed his help.

'What happen Mira?' He asked casually. Mira went near to Laxus and whispered in his ears. 'Fine, I'll do it.' Laxus then replied and they walked away from the guild together and smiling.

'Why are you sulking?' Evergreen asked Fried.

'Nothing, and don't worry about me, you seem pretty busy with Elfman. Actually are we even a team; each one is busy with someone. Bickslow is gone, you are with Elfman and Laxus is with…'

'Why don't you find a partner for the game then. Don't ruin the mood. I'm going.' She went away too.

.

Finally the moon was out. Levy was sitting and reading, but she couldn't concentrate. She closed her books and glare at herself in the mirror. Why have I told him to come here tonight? She thought to herself. She took a big breath.

'Calm yourself, it's nothing! You are just going to discuss about costumes.' She talked to her mirror-self. Even though she said it was nothing, she end up cleaning her houses, arranging some of her books, after all she didn't want Gajeel to think she lived in such a mess.

Gajeel finally came. The first thing he noticed was the great amount of books stacked everywhere.

Levy smile seeing how Gajeel was staring at everything. 'Such a mess, right? Well, I'm in love with books, I can't help it, and I don't usually have visitors except for Jet, Droy and Lu-chan.'

Then there was an awkward silence between them.  
>Gajeel asked: 'So how can I help with the costumes?' He said so to break the silence.<p>

'Ah! I came up with lot of costumes ideas. The most popular ones is witched, magicians and vampires. I got a lot of pictures, you should take a look then we'll work on the one we both like. Come with me.'

Gajeel followed Levy with great difficulty, trying to avoid all the books. Her room was even more a mess! Levy quickly moves books to make a space on the bed so that they both can sit.

Gajeel sat down on the bed when Levy told him to do so and they started watching the pictures of different costumes. Levy was doing all the talking; explaining her views and opinion.

Gajeel remained silent. He was feeling a little bit uncomfortable.  
>Then suddenly Levy said: 'I'm sorry.'<br>'What did you say shrimp?' Gajeel asked while frowning.

'I said I'm sorry. I mean, I'm being boring, aren't I? Maybe you didn't even wanted to participate and that day I told everyone I'll be your partner. And Mira-chan made you said yes. I should not …'

Gajeel took a book and tap her gently on the head: 'You talk too much for your height, shorty. Gehe! We'll win this stupid competition.'

Levy smiled broadly, she felt so happy. 'Yes! I got an idea. You should be a wolf. The ears and then your long black hair will be a good match. Perfect! Wait, I got those cat-ears, I'll go and get them.' She dash out of the room.

Gajeel was going through the pictures. He found one and instantly thought of Levy. It was a little bunny costume. But he wasn't going to tell Levy that he thinks this will fit her perfectly. Involuntary he thought how Levy will look with a Bunny outfit and blushed.

He closed his eyes to remove that embarrassing image out of his head. He heard a weird noise. It sounds like thunder. He opened his eyes, the light went off, and everything was in pitch-black.

'Shrimp?' He shouted, but he got no response. 'Oy, can you hear me?' He got out of the room and walk around. He couldn't search her by her smell, cause everything around has her smell.

Then he saw a ladder which wasn't there before. He had a pretty good vision in the dark since he used to live in darkness.

An attic? He climbed and enter the small room, there she was shivering like a leaf.

'Le…' As soon as she heard him, she threw herself around him and hugged him tightly.

'I'm here; you don't have to be afraid.' Levy only hugged him tighter and Gajeel put his arms around her and started patting her head affectionately.

On the other hand Mira was giggling.  
>'Thank you for cutting out the electricity Laxus. I know Levy is afraid of darkness, I hope everything happen as I thought. How can I thank you for this favor?'<p>

Laxus despite thinking what he just done was silly, smiled and said: 'Go and pair up with Fried. Well, so that he doesn't give me the dead stare tomorrow. See ya.'  
>Laxus went away leaving Mira confused behind.<p>

Mira stood there and stare at the twinkling stars.

(The thing Mira doesn't now is that Gajeel and Levy wasn't the only one who planned to meet or was together that night. Actually everyone was planning for this competition that night, and was left in the dark because of Mira's plan.)

**Sorry I haven't written about NaLu yet…the problem is that I can't figure out how to turn the funky, jolly Natsu into a romantic one without ruining his character. Next chapter there'll be Jerza…Gruvia…ElfxEva… coz yes :P they were together too! So hope you like it… leave a review.. and thank you for reading! **  
><strong><br>**


	6. Chapter 6: Love in the air

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
>Writing again..i wanted some reviews…but didn't get any.. I don't know if you're liking my cheesy writing.. but I'll still write for those who read out there…nya!<strong>

.

**Jerza:**

'Why did the light went off?'

'I wonder. Well' *took Erza's hand* 'Let's enjoy the beautiful sky with the twinkling stars.' Jellal said in a soft voice.

The air felt cool, and the night feel nice. They can't share their feelings, or be together because sometimes life is unfair.

'Jellal, you know I…'

Jella pulled Erza in his arms. He doesn't want to be weak and least of all, not in front of Erza…never.

'You don't have to say anything.' He muttered. And they stayed lost in each other's arms, appreciating this beautiful moment and the mere presence of their loved ones.  
>You don't have to kiss or say the words aloud…because feelings can be felt…love can be felt…<p>

**ElfxEva:**

'Now what?' Evergreen said. In panicked of being in the dark alone with Elfman , she had turned him into a statue.

She then giggled. And stood and stare at him. 'Elfman, idiot!' There was a strange feeling in her stomach. Why am I feeling nervous?

She turned him back to normal and instantly slapped him.  
>'What was that for!?' shouted Elfman. 'You keep hurting a man's pride. And why are the lights off?'<p>

Evergreen rolled her eyes: 'I don't know. And why do you keep saying 'MAN' it's irritating, are you gay!?'

Evergreen's back was facing Elfman. She felt a huge arm around her body.

Elfman grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him; he put his other hand on her chin and made her face him, and kissed her.

Evergreen was shocked and slowly responded back. When he let her go, both of them were breathless.

'Is that enough to prove that I'm a man?' Elfman whispered.

Evergreen pushed him, and accidentally both fell down. Evergreen was on top of Elfman. Her heart rate increased, she felt as if she would explode… only one solution: *pouf* she turned him into a statue.  
>And she spent the night hugging a statue.<p>

**Gruvia:**

Gray went to Juvia's house to apologize to her. He can't get out the fact that he was going to kiss Juvia. But when he reached there, Juvia was so excited and talking about being partners, that he didn't say anything.

Suddenly the light went off. 'Gray-sama…' Juvia shouted and hugged Gray.

What happen?'

'Juvia doesn't know. But Gray-sama, Juvia is afraid of the darkness…'  
>"And Juvia find this moment so romantic" she thought…<p>

'I'll wait until the electricity will be back then I'll go.'

'Gray-sama will wait for Juvia. How sweet! Gray-sama, Juvia loves you!'  
>And she grabbed Gray's body tighter.<p>

Gray pushed her. 'Stop that!'  
>'Gray-sama…' Juvia said in a sad tone.<br>'Don't cling to me so much.'

'Gray-sama, is Juvia that horrible? Does Gray-sama hate Juvia? Gray-sama is the one who had brighten Juvia's life. Juvia's life was gloomy before, but Gray-sama has brought light to Juvia's life. Juvia wants to bring light to Gray-sama's life too!' And even though she didn't intend to, she started crying.

'Don't cry…' Juvia wiped her tears away and replied: 'Juvia is sorry. Juvia has been troubling Gray-sama. Juvia didn't mean to cry.'

Gray hesitated, but then put his arms around Juvia. 'Fairy Tail has brought light to your life, not me. And every Fairy Tail members bring light to my life, you too. And Juvia, I'm sorry.'

Then he moved away. Juvia felt confused. She grabbed Gray's hand and prevent him from going away.  
>'Why is Gray-sama sorry?<p>

Gray turned brusquely and kissed Juvia hard on the lips. Juvia didn't move or react.

'Because I was going to do this to you in the infirmary!' Gray said and turned away.

Juvia felt the temperature of her body rising and then…fainted.

Gray catches her before she hit the floor. He signed 'Not again.' He then smiled and kisses her forehead.  
>He spent the night, watching the blissful Juvia sleeping in his arms.<p>

**Nalu:**

'NO!' Lucy shouted as Natsu tired to 'relight' the light with fire.  
>'You'll burn down my apartment. The landlord will kill me. And why are you here?' Lucy grumbled.<br>'Carla and Happy are planning costumes, and I wanted to sleep, so I came here.' Natsu said casually.

In an irritated tone Lucy replied: 'This is my home and why can't you enter from the doors. What if I'm changing, you need to give me privacy.'

Natsu giggled: 'It's not like I haven't seen you naked.'  
>Lucy slapped him. 'IDIOT!' She shouted.<p>

'Anyway now the lights are off, what are going to do?' Natsu asked.

'Go home, I'm going to sleep.' Lucy replied. But she didn't receive an answer.

'Natsu?' She said his name softly. Still there was no reply. Then she heard soft snoring sound.

'He's sleeping!' She shouted. She felt tired too. But Natsu was on her bed, where will she sleep?

'Lucy…' She heard Natsu murmured. 'What now?' She asked as she went closer to the bed.

Natsu took her hand and pulled her. She felt on the bed. He hugged her.

'Natsu!' Lucy shouted, but then she realized, he was asleep when he said: 'Happy…'

It was not the first time that she was being held in Natsu's arms, but the situation was different. They were on the same bed and too close. He is too close, Lucy thought. She tried to get out of his grasp, but couldn't. She gave up, after all it's Natsu, its okay. She was tired and fell asleep in his arms.

...

Mira went to bed thinking about Fried and about what Laxus has told her. She was lost in a swirl of emotions.

**Okay I stop here… coming up finally next chapter will be more about the Halloween…I'm being too off the track..sorry but hope you enjoy it ! please leave a review! :D keep reading..thank you a lot! And I just woke up so 'ohayo**!'


	7. Chapter 7: START!

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
>Finally I can write… I guess another boost up for my energy to write is having my laptop…so let the competition begin! <strong>**x-clownsdontbounce-x**** a big thank you for reviewing… you can't imagine how happy I was…THANK you to all those who read!**

It was decided that during the competition, everyone will wear their usual clothes, so that their costumes are not ruined. The costumes will be worn during the party in which a pair will be awarded for best costumes.

'Hello, everyone and a happy Halloween. The game is very simple, avoid the pre-traps , trap and scare others and win the competition.' Lisana said lively.  
>She ended up as the host because Mirajane was participating along with Fried.<p>

Everyone was excited and amazed by the castle. The competition will occur in an old castle, which is said to be hunted. Let's say perfect for the competition. Each pair has been assign different ways to enter the castle.

*boom* And explosive sound announce the starting of the competition. Crystal lacrima has been set up, so that spectators can see what's going on inside.

Romeo and Wendy entered the castle through a little door which led them in the store of the castle.  
>'AHHHHHHHHHHH…' Wendy shouted.<br>They were surrounded by pickled plums. And some zombie-like people were eating those plums. Wendy run and went out of the castle.

'Wendy and Romeo is the first pair out of the competition. You are not allowed to leave the castle during the competition.' Lisana announced.  
>This underground set up has been planned for Wendy and indeed she fell right in the trap. The poor girl was still terrified.<br>'It's okay. Don't worry, we can still win the prize for best costumes!' Romeo cheered her up.

'I'm fired up!' Natsu shouted and destroy the door of entrance.

'You could open it in a normal way.' Lucy said.

They walked slowly and carefully along a corridor. Nothing happened and they reached another door.

As they enter, the door automatically locked itself.

'Hello there! This room is cursed. If you want to get out of this room you need to break theses.'  
>*pouf* 5 huge boxes appear in front of them.<br>'So easy!' Natsu said.  
>'And your time starts now. You have only one minute, break it, or else you'll stay locked in this room and you'll be disqualified.'<br>Further added the annoying voice.

As Natsu took one step forward, the floor start moving! Within seconds Natsu was down on the floor. He has severe motion sickness.  
>'I-can't-take-it' He said.<br>Lucy smiled and replied: 'Then I'll break those.'

***gate of the bull, I open thee! Taurus***

'MOO! Lucy-san you have a sweet body!' Shouted the perverted bull.

'Come on! We got no time, break those boxes.'

'If Lucy-san wants me too, I'll break !' And he managed to break the boxes within 1 minute.

The doors were unlocked but the floor didn't stop moving.

'Will you get up!?' Lucy shouted. But Natsu looked really ill. And she knew she couldn't go further without Natsu.

Everyone on the other side was cheering for Natsu.  
>'Come one Natsu get up…' Lisana thought. She was feeling guilty as she made that trap.<p>

Lisana was dressed as a witch: the usual pointy hat and torn dress. But she looked amazing; no wonder she is Mira's sister.

'Elfman and Evergreen is on the same path with Gray and Juvia, which mean one of the pair must scare the other. And even though only one member is scared, that pair will be out. Nya'  
>Lisana said. The crowd went crazy went she let out that cute 'nya'.<p>

'Gray-sama, Juvia had a beautiful dream that day.'  
>'I'm sure that dream was weird. And this is not the time to narrate dreams.'<p>

'Gray-sama, is it the time for stripping! Juvia loves stripping time!' Juvia replied in an excited tone as Gray's shirt and shorts disappeared.

Gray remained silent. Juvia thought what happened on the other night as only a dream. Gray is confused; he actually kissed her! He feel relieved that Juvia think that it was only a dream.

Juvia and Gray were walking slowly in the long and dark corridor. The corridor was filled with weird and creepy things.

'WUAAHH!' Elfman came out of the dark and shouted. Juvia was surprised but not scared. But the spectators were scared as Elfman was using his takeover.

Evergreen appeared and turned Gray into a statue. 'GRAY-SAMA!' Juvia shouted. Elfman pushed her on the ground with one arm and raised the other one and crush the statue. He crushed GRAY!

'Gray-sama!' Juvia shrieked while witnessing the horrible scene. She ran to the pieces of rocks on the ground and let out a shout of agony.

Juvia stood up slowly with her face covered with tears. 'You hurt Gray-sama!' Suddenly there was a heavy rainfall outside. Juvia dashed towards Elfman to attack him.

***ice made shield* **

'Juvia stop it!' Gray shouted.  
>Juvia ran and hugged Gray.<p>

Evergreen did turned Gray into a statue, but the one which Elfman had crushed was a fake one. She turned Gray back into human just in time.

Elfman was speechless and so was everyone who witness what happened through the lacrima.

Evergreen and Elfman were pale. They will never forget how Juvia looked. Her eyes, her pain, her anger… They were trembling. This was definitely not the Juvia they knew.

'Gray and Juvia win and can proceed!' Lisana announced after some minutes.

'Gray-sama, Juvia was so scared.'

'Don't worry; you are my partner I won't leave you alone that quickly.'

Juvia smiled, it felt nice to be hugged by Gray; his scent, his arms…  
>'Gray-sama is hugging me and he is shirtless!' Juvia squealed.<p>

**I'll stop here… I'm just too romantic to write about Halloween… this is turning into a valentine edition…but still hope you enjoy it! More to come… but I need to sleep now so bye! Thank you a lottss!**

****


	8. Chapter 8 : Gajeel's fear ?

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
>The moment I see a review… I feel like updating instantly ! So thank you a lot for reading ! :D<br>surely making my vacation awesome! Thankkkkk you a lot!**

.

'One face-off, one cursed room and the next pair will have to…Wait and watch… nya!' Lisana announced with great excitement.

'This is so boring! An old castle, dust everywhere and different entrances. What so scary about that?!' Gajeel grumbled.

'Well we've just started wait…' Levy then stayed silent.

'Say what you want to say shrimp!?' Gajeel replied trying to sound annoyed. But he got no reply.

He turned just in time to hold the falling Levy.

Her eyes was white, she looked scary.

'Gajeel and Levy fell in the possessed trap. Oh my god! I really hope none would have walk in that room.' Lisana announced.

Gajeel shake Levy gently. 'OY! Wake up!'

The annoying voice from before announced: 'Well, well, well… Your partner is being 'possessed'. Is it still boring now? You have five minutes, bring her back, or else she'll stay in this state until midnight.'

***sword of the iron dragon***

Gajeel break the walls making a lot of noise. He thought noise will wake up Levy. During four minutes, he shouted her name, shook her, made noise but she didn't respond at all.

'Come on shrimp, you have book to read, wake up!' He knew he sound lame, but he need to bring her back. Why wasn't he the one 'possessed'? Damn it!

'You have only 30 seconds! Tick tick tick…' The voice said.

She would have known what to do! Gajeel thought, thinking was out of his comfort zone. He can fight, beat the crap out of someone but how could he bring her back.

Lisana signal Warren to come near her and whispered something. He nodded.  
>*Kiss her*<br>Well, Lisana also is a little miss matchmaking like her sister.

Being confused, Gajeel thought it was his inner voice. He shook his head. There's no way he'll do that.

'You have two seconds, be quick! Niahahaha (impression of an evil laugh)'

Gajeel closed his eyes and kissed her. Her lips felt warm. He felt her move and he stood up and turned away.

She rubbed her eyes and said in a sleepy voice. 'What happened?'

'Nothing, I thought books were your life.'

'Why are you saying that. They are, but my friends are more important. I'm sorry if I've dozed off, let's go.'

Gajeel felt stupid. But he did felt fear, when he saw her lying there motionless with her eyes completely white.

**Okay…it's freaking hot… I'm tired… sorry it is small chapter…next chapter MiraxFried… Jerza and don't forget Carla and Happy… :3 we all know Happy's weakness! THANK YOU! **


	9. Chapter 9 : Lose control!

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
>Sorry… I thought I would have been able to update more quickly in holiday but I was wrong … still hope you like it … :D I'm kinda stuck a bit about who should win… leave a review and tell me who you want to win the competition… :D thanks for reading…nya! :3<strong>

Jellal and Erza entered a room and came face to face with Mira and Fried.  
>'A face-off ?' Fried asked.<p>

And soon he obtained an answer as the doors of the room closes. They felt a strange pressure.

'They have access the lose control room! This is dangerous. Do your best!' Shouted Lisana.

***requip blackwing armor***

'This is bad!' Fried shouted, he knew instantly what was happening. He'll never forget that aura.

***satan soul* *Darkness stream* *Evil Explosion***

Jellal and Fried was being attacked by the girls.'What is happening?' Jella asked as he was avoiding Erza's attack.

'Protect yourself and protect your opponents… Face the fear of being afraid to be hurt, or being afraid to hurt! Niahahahaha… This is the lose control room! For 10 minutes… face this fear.'

***requip heavens wheel armor***

'Erza stop it!' Jellal shouted.

'Mira!' On the other hand Fried shouted.

***meteor***  
>Jellal used fast speed to avoid Erza's swords and attack.<p>

Meanwhile Fried used runes to avoid Mira's attack. But just avoiding was not effective at all.

Suddenly both of them stop attacking. Jella sighned.

'It's not over yet!' Fried said, as the girl now face each other. They were attacking each others.

'Fried!' Jellal signal him and he nodded. Fried went in front of Mira and Jellal was in front of Erza.

'Ahhh!' Both guys shouted as they started feeling pain.

They couldn't avoid the attacks, because they were purposely trying to be attack to protect their teammates.  
><strong><br>**'I can't…' Fried said and fell and Erza fell too.

'Over! Dispatch lose control!' The voice announced.

Lisana was speechless in front of the Crystal Lacrima.

Mira and Erza then slowly get up. They both gaped. 'What happened?'

'Fried! Are you okay?' Mira asked with concern. After Jellal narrated what happened, she felt very guilty.

'You really scared me, both of you.' Jellal said.

Fried was unconscious. The ***soul extinction*** was Mira last attack on him. He couldn't take it.

'M-i-r-a and Fried are out…' Lisana announced with trembling voice. Her sister is very scary sometimes.

'I'm sorry.' Erza finally said when Mira and Fried went away.

'It's okay. I deserve some punishment, for hurting you. And for not being far from you.' Jellal replied in a sad tone.

'Are you feeling okay?' Erza asked. He nodded. He got up and then hugged Erza.

'Can we stay like that for a moment? I'll feel better.' He whispered.

Now it was Erza's turn to nod and smiled, tears welled up her eyes and blurring her vision.

The emotional scene causes everyone to applaude and cheer outside.

***gate of the clock, I open thee* *horologium***

Lucy finally find a solution. Natsu was still flat on the moving floor.

With the help of Horologium they finally got out of the room.

'AH thank you Lucy! Now let's win this competition!'

'If we have to face more moving floor, I think we'll lose.' Lucy said.

Mira brought Fried to the infirmary.  
>He was covered with bruises.<p>

'I'm sorry.' Mira said with a cracking voice. She held his hands and rested her head near him.

Fried was in deep sleep, dreaming about Mira. Not the Satan soul Mira, but the one he love and is not aware of it.

**Hope you like it… I had to watch videos for reference of the attacks I used… :D and :o I'm sorry Fried should have been written as Freed… but still hope you like it…leave a review…and thanks for reading.  
>And I still have to write about Happy. Thanks a lot to those who read. :D<br>**


	10. Chapter 10 : Fishalloween

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
>I'll write..to the flow of stories maybe then I'll know who'll win…because like you until I write I don't know what gonna happen in the story.. :3 well you'll read ..thank you for the reviews…everyone…a special thanks to <strong>**x-clownsdontbounce-x**** for reviewing each time and boosting up my energy really..thanks to everyone! 3**

'hiiyyaaaaa!' Happy shouted as a skull fell from the ceiling.

'Happy, it's a plastic skull. You haven't stop screaming since we entered. I really shouldn't have come.' Carla complained.

'I'm sorry! We'll win this,aye!' Happy cheered up.  
><strong><br>*sniff* *sniff*** Happy was picking a scent; a very familiar one.

They've reached a door. Happy's eyes were twinkling even before they entered the room.  
>There was a mountain of fish.<p>

Happy rush, open his mouth and was just about to bite when the annoying voice said:

'I wouldn't do that if I was you. All these fish are poisoned. Face the fear of '

But Happy wasn't going to stop until he received a punch on the head.

'Happy get a control of yourself.' It was Carla.

This was too much for him. The salty smell of those fresh fishes was calling him. Carla grabbed him to prevent him from eating the fish.

Carla couldn't hold on the hungry Happy any longer. The little cat got an idea.  
><strong>*smash* *crash*<strong>

'O-U-T! Happy and Carla are out, for leaving the castle.' Lisana announced. She giggled. She knew Happy wouldn't survive that trap. Sometimes she can be wicked too.

Carla was flying and holding Happy. She crashed through the window. She had no choice; she couldn't let Happy poison himself.

'I'm sorry Carla.' Happy said with a sad face. Carla sighed and didn't reply.

'Well, well we have our four finalists who'll soon enter the final hall! Our finalists are; Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Mystogan and Erza. Which pair will win? Nya' Lisana said in an excited tone. Everyone cheered and applauded.

'Gajeel we have not face anything yet. Are we still in the competition?' Levy asked who is still unaware about the possessed room.

'Yes, we are. Come on, don't get lost in the dark.'  
>Levy didn't replied instead she put her hands around Gajeel's strong arm. He felt flushed but remained silent and kept on walking. He could feel the delicacy of her little hands.<p>

She would never do that usually, but right now she felt a little afraid and needed comfort. There are no bigger comforts than holding on the one you love.

Gray and Juvia were walking silently. Juvia looked at Gray and blushed. She was feeling amazing. She could still felt the sensation of being hugged by Gray.

'The night is beautiful, right?' Gray whispered as he gazed at the moon through the large windows along the corridor.

'Has Gray-sama said something?' Juvia asked.

'Nothing, let's go.' Gray said. Then he turned and smiled at Juvia.  
><strong>*ba-dum* *ba-dum*<strong>

His smile made Juvia's heart raced.

Erza and Jellal were walking in complete silence. But there silent convey a lot of things; care and love.  
>They both know that it is better if words are not spoken between them.<br>They both want to be stronger. And to be stronger they have to maintain this distance between themselves. (So they thought…)  
><strong><br>:D who'll win will depend on how much each pair know the fighting style of each other… So who do you think should win …leave a review… thanks for reading..nya! **


	11. Chapter 11: Final Round

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
>Halloween is long gone and I'm still writing… I'm sorry…. But hope you still like the story… more fun to come and thaaaannkkk you for reading (A-R-I-G-A-T-O) …. 3 thank you !<strong>

Each pair has reached a door.  
><strong>*open*<strong>

One of the door came flying inside the hall. Obviously it was Natsu, who was so pumped up that he blew the door.

They were all standing in a huge hall.  
><strong>*clap* *clap*<strong>

'Welcome to the final round!' The annoying voice from before announced.

'Voice illusion dispatch!... How do I sound now?'

A little girl came inside the hall. She was dressed in black and was holding a huge book.

'It's you who've been setting the trap?' Lucy asked.

She nodded then smirked. 'And here's another one!'

She raised her hand and said: '**Suwappu**!'

'What the…' Gajeel couldn't end his phrase as all of them fell unconscious.

Erza was the first one to open her eyes. She felt lighter than usual. She touched her body; her usual armor was missing. She tried to get up but felt dizzy. Everyone was lying on the floor; Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia and Erza…Wait, ERZA ?

Erza then noticed they were no more in the hall, they were 'outside'.

***clap* *clap***

'You are trap in an illusion. How will you get out? Defeat those!' The little girl said and added: '**Release**!'

Everyone woke up.

'MY CHEST FELT HEAVY!' Gray shouted and started stripping.

'My keys!' shouted Lucy.  
>Levy rubbed her eyes and complained: 'I feel huge!' Gajeel responded: 'And I'm feeling tiny.'<br>Jellal looked around and spotted himself. He gasped.

'Calm down!' Erza shouted. 'That's the trap. Each of us has become our partner! And there is no time discussing look at these.'

She was pointing at a bunch of men with pumpkins head. There were in a vast plain. One of the men run toward Natsu and attacked him.

'Roar of the fire dragon!' Natsu shouted but nothing came out of his mouth and he was punched.

That hurt more than he thought. He was in Lucy's body. Everyone was being attacked.

'Natsu give me the keys.' Lucy shouted. But within Natsu's body she couldn't summon the celestial spirits.

Jellal was struggling to run, he find it difficult to run while wearing armor. A pumpkin man was attacking him from behind. Erza kicked the attacker. 'Watch out!' She shouted. 'Use the sword!'

Jellal did as he was advice; he was not such a bad swordsman after all.

Even thought she was being chased, this didn't stop her from drooling. 'Juvia is in Gray-sama's body!'

Then she blushed as he saw herself running around in underwear. 'Gray-sama! Juvia's body can only be exposed to you!'

Gajeel was pissed off. For the first time in his life he was feeling helpless. A bunch of pumpkin man was running after him.

Levy was defending herself pretty well. She looked at Gajeel and thought: 'That's how he sees me.'  
>She looked around and got an idea.<p>

***roar of the iron dragon***

It worked; she was able to protect Gajeel using his own powers. She then rushed to his side.  
>'How does it feel to be a shrimp?' She teased.<p>

Thanks to Levy everyone was able to defend themselves better. Lucy was protecting Natsu, Juvia was protecting Gray and Jellal and Erza was fighting side by side.

Erza was having difficulty as she isn't used to Jellal's fighting style and it was the same case for Jellal. There was no end to the pumpkin men.  
>'You have another ten minutes to go. The pair who defeats the most pumpkin men wins!' And she added: '<strong>Enforce<strong>!'

The pumpkin men grew taller and became bigger.

'Argh! Lucy gives me my body!' Natsu shouted. He wasn't able to do his dragon fist and fighting barehanded hurt. Despite that he refused to summon a spirit.

Lucy also was tired. Roaring fire was not her passion either.

***solid script iron***

Levy was running out of energy, she can't believe she was doing that; she was eating iron! Gajeel was grumbling and sulking behind Levy.

'Gray-sama, you shouldn't undress Juvia's body like that!' Juvia said in an excited tone.

'You can use my power and I can use your power.' Gray was mumbling as he was attacking the pumpkin men and then he got an idea.

'Juvia!' He called her. Juvia looked at him and understand instantly what he wanted to do.

Juvia went toward him and said: 'Then lend me your power, Gray-sama!'  
>It felt nostalgic as she said that with tears in her eyes.<p>

They held each other hands. Gray nodded and both of them said: '**Magic power fusion! Unison raid!**'

'That feeling.' Lucy said then looked at the sky and smiled.

'They win.' Erza said with an exhausted smile.

'**Time out! Dispatch illusion!' **The little girl said. They were back in the hall and all of them felt unconscious.

**We have our winner…I never thought Gruvia will win… but then while I was writing I thought of unison raid…I knew they had to win… Sorry NaLu fans… but we all know Natsu it's not like he was going to take help from the spirits… hope you enjoy it ! leave a review… gonna update soon …thank you for reading  
>* Suwwapu means swap in Japanese.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 : Costumes!

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
>A review= energy boost up ….. thank youuuuu everyone ! For reading… hope you enjoyed it ! And special thanks to <strong>**x-clownsdontbounce-x**** for reviewing! Thank you !**

'Welcome!' Lisana was greeting everyone and she was accompanied by the little girl from before.

'Who is she?' Wendy asked. It's rare to find a girl looking as the same age as her.

Wendy was dressed as a blue bird, with fluffy feathery wings, she looked cute. And Romeo has accompanied her as a cute red dragon.

The girl smile and replied: 'I'm Amion. I'm a wizard too, I cast spells and trap. Sorry for the plum trap, I had so much fun. Thank you, all of you!'

Wendy winced as she remembered the trap.

'Special cookies for everybody!' Lisana was walking around in her cute kitty costume and serving everyone.

Natsu was sulking because Gray won the competition.  
>'You should have used my keys! We won't stay here, put on your costume.'<br>Natsu sighed. He was not fired up at all about the costumes. Lucy was dressed as a mummy, with bandage covering her body. And she forced Natsu to dress as an Egypt King, with golden bracelet and all. They looked stunning together.

'Gajeel! Stop moving around. Let me put on the ears for you.' Levy was chasing Gajeel around. He didn't want to put on the ears. He was dressed as a wolf; gloves made out of fur, shoes out of fur, black pant and a black t-shirt. His hair was part of the costume as well; the last touch was the ears.

'I'm going to get dressed. When you decide to put the ears on, call me.' Levy announced then went away. Gajeel sat down and closed his eyes. He felt her coming back, as he could smell her scent.

She remained silent, and coughs to signal him. He opened his eyes slowly, instantly his heart rate increases. She was dressed as a bunny! It was the little bunny costume he had thought would fit her perfectly.

Levy was blushing. They left without saying a word, and when Levy had put on Gajeel ears, he didn't protest.

Juvia and Gray were already at the guild. They were being congratulated. Gray was in his usual dress, except he had some bandage wrapped around his arms and body. Juvia was dressed as a nurse. For once Gray didn't complain about how she kept sticking around him.

'Gray-sama, Juvia is very happy today!'

'I'm happy too. And I'm hungry; let's go get something to eat.' He grabbed her hand and walked toward the bar. Juvia was blushing. She held on his hand even tighter and smiled.

Freed finally open his eyes. 'Are you feeling better?' Mira asked with great concern.

He got up and smiled. 'Don't worry. Let's go.' Mira help him to walk.  
>Mira and Freed were greeted excitedly by Lisana. Mira was dressed as a waiter, and she looked cute and hot. And Freed was dressed as a pirate. The bruise he received earlier made his costume seem even more realistic.<p>

Evergreen and Elfman were stunning vampires. The fangs and dark dresses fit them perfectly. After the competition both of them have been very quiet.

Erza and Jellal were enjoying cakes. Erza was doing all the eating while Jellal was admiring Erza. They were dresses as a pair of devil; tail, pointy horns and black wings. But those devils were not scary, they kept on blushing.

There was all type of costumes around. Lisana was roaming around searching for the pair of best costumes. She was totally lost, everyone looks awesome!

**sorry I'm really busy…I'm trying to write whenever I can… I'm so sorry and thank you for putting up with me… thank you for reading…plz leave a review! Thanks a lot ! **


	13. Chapter 13: Winners!

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
>Thank you for reading….hope you like the costumes idea…<strong>**x-clownsdontbounce-x**** :D yes some1 need to draw Juvia as a nurse! Thank you again !**

'We have a special performance today!' Lisana said and everyone cheered. They hear the sound of a guitar.  
>'Oh no!' Someone said as Gajeel appeared, ready to sing.<p>

His bunny girl was on stage with him.  
><strong>*solid script soapy bubbles*<strong>

And at the back the little Wizard Amion said: '**Voice illusion!**'  
>And with that the trick was done. Gajeel himself couldn't believe his own ears. His voice sound amazing and the bubbles floating around made the song even better.<p>

'Way to go metal-head!' Natsu teased when the performance was over.

There was a constant buzzing in the hall.

'Attention please, the time has arrived to announce the best costume idea.' Lisana said and everyone was now listening to her eagerly. They have all tried their best, specially the girls.

'The best costume reward goes to MASTER!' Lisana said and laughed as everyone was stunned.

Then finally Master Makarov came out from the dark onto the stage. He was dressed as a pumpkin and his height made his costume perfect.

Master laughed and said: 'Never forget I'm your Master!'  
>Everyone laughed and cheered. He definitely went with the best idea. During the night a little pumpkin kept walking around and drinking booze.<p>

'Next I'll like to gift Gray and Juvia, the winners, a one week trip to Paradise Island. Enjoy and have fun!'

'A trip for Juvia and Gray-sama! It's just like a honeymoon.' Juvia said excitedly and danced around with joy.

Gray sighed, this is not going to be an easy trip, he thought. He can't deny he has feeling for Juvia, but he doesn't want anyone to know that, not even Juvia.

As he was thinking about Juvia, he received a 'hot' punch. 'What's wrong with you, Natsu?' Lucy shouted.  
>'Fight me Gray, if I win, you give me your reward.' As soon as those words were spoken, a chaos started. Everyone was fighting.<br>Usually in this kind of situation, Erza's little cake is always ruined, but Jellal took her away before that happened.

'Fairy Tail, you are all very lively.' Jellal said. He had not have fun like this during a long time. Fun, he has forgotten what it's like.

Jellal grab Erza's hand and said: 'Come with me.'  
>Erza didn't protest and let Jellal guide her. They reached a pretty hill. Jellal lied down and look at the sky and signal Erza to do so.<p>

It was beautiful; the dark sky with twinkling stars and a bright moon. Jellal reached for Erza's hand.

'I want to capture this moment in my mind, so even if I'm far from you I can…' He stops talking and close his eyes.

Erza turned to face him, and then moved closer to him. The breeze felt nice, everything around her felt nice, because he was here. She kissed her cheek. Jellal turned to face her and put his hand on her cheek. He pulled her face slowly and closer to his until each of them could feel the other one warm breath.

He wanted to do that a long time ago, he couldn't resist anymore; he kissed her. First softly but as she responded, he kissed her with more passion. He wanted her, she was his, and he proved it all with the kiss. Erza felt the passion and responded with even more passion. As if this was their last kiss. Erza moaned lightly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Nothing matter at that moment except Jellal.

**A kiss for Jerza 3 … okay still a small chapter… I know but I'm busy…gonna update soon… more romance to come in the next chapter…ur ideas and suggestions are welcome..and leave a review….thank you for reading nya! 3 **


	14. Chapter 14: The end!

**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
>Thank you to everyone…for reading..following and mke this little story ur fav…3 this mean a lot to me… I'm trying hard to improve on my writing skills so thank you a lot .. ! 3<strong>

Happy was sulking in the corner. He was dressed as a fish and Carla was dressed as a little mermaid.  
>'Happy, stop sulking. Everyone is having fun. Let's go.' Usually Carla isn't that kind with Happy. Happy cheered up and said his famous word: 'Aye sir!'<p>

Jet and Droy keep staring at Levy. This made Gajeel feel angry. He wanted her to be a little bunny, but not for everyone. He grabbed her and carried her on his shoulder.

'Gajeel! Put me down!' Levy said while kicking Gajeel. But her little feet won't help that much. He carried her outside. With all the noise they've been surrounded by, the night outside feel very quiet. He put her down near a tree.  
>'What's wrong with you?' Levy said annoyed.<br>'Nothing, it's too crowded inside.'  
>'Come on! It's fun. Let's go.' As she tried to get away, Gajeel pinioned her hand with his and push her against the tree.<br>Levy felt flushed. 'G-a-j-e-e-l' she whispered.

He put his hand around her waist and brought her body closer to his. 'What are you doing?' She asked in a soft tone.  
>He remained silent and then pecked her cheek. He then left her saying: 'I'm sorry.' And punched the tree as he was thinking how she is the only one with whom he doesn't feel in control. This girl was something else.<p>

'Natsu stop, let's have fun today. Don't fight Gray.' Lucy pleaded.  
>'But you wanted a vacation right. I saw the note in your diary…' Lucy felt embarrassed and put her hand on Natsu's mouth.<br>'Shut up! You shouldn't read my diary without my permission.  
>'Why not? We are partners after all.'<br>Lucy lifted her arms in sign of defeat. 'Natsu being Natsu.' She sighed.

Around everyone was having fun. They were pranking each other, eating, drinking, dancing…  
>Juvia kept pestering Gray about the trip.<br>'Gray-sama ,Juvia has to packed many thing. This is going to be Juvia's best trip! Gray-sama, is not happy?'  
>Gray shrugged then smiles. A vacation may be nice. 'I am very happy.'<br>Juvia hugged him. 'Gray-sama, Juvia is so excited.'

It was an exciting night, with romance and love flowing everywhere. Juvia and Gray took off the next day to go to the paradise island. They went by boat. They finally reached the island. It was a nice sunny day.  
>Gray stretched his arm. The sea breeze felt nice. Juvia looked unhappy.<br>'What happened Juvia?'  
>She didn't reply. She just looked around them. Gray 'face palm' and said: 'I had a feeling this would have happen!'<br>'YAY!' Everyone cheered. It end up everyone in Fairy Tail came along to Paradise island.

**The end of Halloween Tail… I'll write a new story about Paradise island… Where I live we celebrate Christmas..with a bright sun… :D Fairy Tail..with a hot Christmas… :D thank you for reading Halloween tailll…thank you !**


End file.
